


Snow - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gestures, Snow Day, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles' first snow while living with Derek was something to celebrate.





	Snow - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Update 7 today. Getting another step closer to finishing, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

The first snow ofwinter had always excited Stiles, because it didn’t always happen or last for long, or if it did last, it wasn’t deep. But the first Christmas that Stiles stayed with Derek, Mother Nature decided that it would snow, and snow well.

Stiles awoke on Christmas morning and crept downstairs after a swift look through the window at the unnatural glow and stood by the front door to see the snow up to the second porch step. And it looked whiter then what and fluffy. How could snow even look fluffy?

He bundled himself up in a few layers that hung by the door and opened it slowly to feel the glacial air kiss his skin. Stiles took a deep breath and felt arms sneak around him.

‘Don’t forget a hat. This will freeze your ears off.’ Derek whispered into his skin, turning them slightly, the fled through the open door.

Stiles stood for a moment, missing the heat from him, and then burst into action to find a woollen hat to protect his ears, because Derek really loved his ears. Then Stiles ducked out of the door and hopped down the steps looking for Derek, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

Following the deep foot steps, Stiles watched as they became paw prints in the snow, and found remnants of Derek’s sleep shirt and boxers first, and followed those paw-prints a few steps further until he found Derek in wolf form using his tail to write a message in the snow.

As Stiles drew close enough to read the message, Derek sat off to one side, and Stiles smiled. ‘Oh Der.’

In the snow, Derek had etched a massive heart with the initials “DH+SS” inside.


End file.
